


halloween drabbles

by geralehane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week, F/F, hallowlween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geralehane/pseuds/geralehane
Summary: a series of halloween drabbles for clexa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "we don’t know each other but i came as (character A) and you came as (character B) and well, look at that, (character A/character B) is both of our otps…strange…we should do something about that….like make out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a link on [my tumblr](http://geralehane.tumblr.com/) for more of my works!
> 
> and follow me on:   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thegeralehane)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/thegeralehane)
> 
> enjoy your read!

“You do realize it’s not 2016?”

 

Clarke doesn’t even glance Raven’s way as she stares at herself in the mirror, fixing one of her pigtails. “You do realize,” she starts as she carefully smudges her blue eyeshadow even more, “that the herstory of Harley Quinn dates much, much further back than 2016?”

 

“Stop being a dick, Griffin,” her best friend huffs. “Come on. We’ll be late. You’re perfectly disheveled and looked properly fucked up. You nailed the character.” Clarke already knows what she’s about to say. “Bet you--”

 

“--wish I could nail her for real? Uh, yes.” She gives herself the last long look in the mirror before finally facing Raven, satisfied with the outcome. “Have you seen her?”

 

“Are we talking about the character or the actress, I’m confused.”

 

“Both,” Clarke states with a grin. Her makeup ensures it looks much more unsettling than usual. The grin grows when Raven suppresses a small shudder.

 

“Yeah, well, not as much as you wish for Wonder Woman to nail her, probably,” she mutters, straightening the green hat that keeps falling off her head.

 

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Look, all I’m saying is they’d be perfect together.”

 

“And all I’m saying is let me read the fics you’ve definitely written about what has to be one of the weirdest ships out there.”

 

She’s thankful for Harley Quinn’s white foundation when she feels her cheeks heat up. “For the last time, I don’t write fanfiction,” she lies, shifting from one foot to another. God, these boots are not comfortable. “And – really? One of the weirdest ships?”

 

“Okay, well, not the weirdest,” Raven agrees, scratching at her fake mustache. “But definitely not the most popular, either.”

 

“It’s not about popularity,” Clarke tells her, and picks up her bat. “And if you really think about it, it makes perfect sense.”

 

Her friend sighs, tired of the same debate. “Sure,” she says. “They’d definitely be hot together.”

 

Clarke thinks of the comics she drew last night and swallows. “They would.”

 

***

 

“Holy…” Lexa trails off as her eyes widen, taking in the picture that showed up on her dash. An incredibly graphic picture of her childhood hero and one of her favorite characters.

 

“Whatcha doing?” Her cousin asks behind her, and she whips around, startled – but not before quickly liking the fan art. For later inspection.

 

“God, Anya,” she breathes out, frowning. “Stop doing that. You know I hate it when you sneak up on me.”

 

“Because I’m the only one you can’t catch,” Anya states, a cocky smirk on her face as she crosses her arms over her chest. “What were you doing? Wait…” She takes several steps closer, her smirk widening when Lexa hurriedly walks backwards, away from her. “Are you blushing? Were you sexting?”

 

Lexa gives her a look. “You know I’m single.”

 

Anya shrugs. “You can be single and still sext,” she informs her. “I don’t judge, but we’re gonna be late. Can you tell her you came and it was wonderful so we can go already?”

 

“I’m not – I wasn’t sexting,” Lexa insists, now blushing for a whole different reason. “Let’s just go.”

 

“Sure, Cersei.”

 

Lexa tries not to curl her fists. “It’s Diana,” she corrects her. “Cersei is from a completely different universe and you know that.”

 

“Nerd,” Anya scoffs and tries to ruffle Lexa’s carefully laid hair. Luckily for her, Lexa manages to dodge her hand, scowling. “Alright, alright, calm down, Warrior Princess.” 

 

Lexa sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “That’s not--”

 

“I know,” Anya waves her off, turning on her heels and heading for the door, with Lexa following suit. “At least I talked you out of dressing like that hot clown chick.”

 

“Harley Quinn,” Lexa corrects her, more on autopilot than anything else.

 

“Right.” Anya’s smirk is amused. “Isn’t she Diana’s girlfriend?”

 

Lexa knows what her cousin is doing, but she’s too weak not to rise to the bait. “I wish,” she mutters, and Anya laughs.

 

“One day, I’ll find your fics.”

 

***

 

“Griffin,” Raven’s breath is ragged, and her grip on her arm is almost strong enough to hurt. “You gotta see this.”

 

Clarke barely avoids spilling her punch all over herself when Raven tugs her away from the table. “What – wait! Raven, what the hell!” But her determined best friend ignores her, only walking faster. They cross the living room and come to an abrupt stop once they reach the hallway, with Clarke almost crashing into Raven’s back in the process.

 

“Dude,” she huffs, wrestling her hand out of her hold. “What the fuck, seriously--”

 

“Thank me later,” Raven whispers to her with a grin and takes off, leaving Clarke frozen and jaw slacked. The reason of her stupor is just as frozen, staring back at her.

 

“Uh,” she finds her voice first, blinking. “I’m sorry, I… My friend…” she trails off, not sure what to say next.

 

The girl in front of her – a literal Wonder Woman incarnate – swallows and gives her a nervous smile. “Yeah,” she says. “My cousin knows your friend. Raven took one look at me and ran away. And then came back with you. And I think I know why.” Green eyes sparkle when the girl gives her a not-so-discreet onceover. “This is by far the best Harley Quinn costume I’ve ever seen. It’s – very spot-on.”

 

“Oh,” Clarke grins, awkwardly fiddling with her baseball bat. “Well, you’re an actual goddess. I mean – Wonder Woman. You look exactly like her. Like the character, I mean, because you don’t look like Gal Gadot – there is very little resemblance. Not because you’re not beautiful, because you are, I just--” she cuts herself off, taking a deep breath, when Wonder Woman lets out a small chuckle.

 

“I get it,” she tells her, smiling, and fuck her entire life, this girl is gorgeous. And a Wonder Woman fan. And, if she correctly understood her earlier hint, ships her with Harley Quinn. Whom Clarke just so happened to choose as her costume. And whom she ships with Wonder Woman. Hard. “I’m Lexa.”

 

She cannot blow this. Clarke straightens up and sends Lexa her best seductive grin. Judging by the way Lexa’s cheeks glow the faintest, prettiest pink, she does something right. “Hey. I’m Clarke. You can call me Harley if you want, though.” Yeah, she definitely blew it now.

 

But Lexa only chuckles again. “Then I guess I go by Diana tonight,” she replies, with a wink that makes Clarke’s insides melt in the best possible way.

 

“Well, Diana,” she grins. “I guess your cousin and my friend expect a show.”

 

“Big time,” Lexa confirms. “And I’m all about fulfilling people’s hopes and dreams.”

 

“And I definitely am not,” Clarke quips, earning herself another melodic chuckle, “but I think we’ll figure something out.” She extends her hand, smirking when Lexa takes it with a small smile. “Are you ready to be corrupted?”

 

***

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t have left them on their own.”

 

Raven rolls her eyes – but does so with a soft smile as she leans in and pecks Anya’s cheek. “Chill,” she tells her. “They are big girls and will definitely be into each other. Also, I missed you like crazy. And it’s not like we ditched them. It’s only been an hour. Nothing could’ve possibly happened.” With that, she sends a wink Anya’s way before opening the closet door and exiting, taking her hand.

 

A group of guys standing nearby notices them, and one of them whistles. “Nice,” he comments with an obnoxious grin.

 

“Fuck off,” Anya simply tells him and walks off, tugging a grinning Raven after her. The guy scowls, but his friends only laugh.

 

“At least they didn’t slam the door in your face like that Wonder Woman chick did with Jason,” one of them tells him. “Which, by the way, he totally deserved for being such a fucking creep.”

 

“Whatever,” the one named Jason shrugs. “I saw Wonder Woman make out with Harley Quinn, so I still win.”

 

The other guys shake their heads. “You suck, dude.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “whoops you’re wearing the same costume as my best friend, i did not mean to hug you and kiss your cheek, where is my friend?? but you are so cute”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a link on [my tumblr](http://geralehane.tumblr.com/) for more of my works!
> 
> and follow me on:   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thegeralehane)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/thegeralehane)
> 
> enjoy your read!

“Oops.”

Lexa blinks as her bemused eyes meet the blue ones. Their owner blinks back, looking just as confused. “Um,” Lexa says, “I am definitely not the person you’ve thought I was, so… Could you stop hugging me?”

“Oh!” Blue eyes widen at that, and the girl hurriedly takes a step back. Her arms that were entwined around Lexa’s waist moments ago hang limply at her side before she clears her throat and crosses them over her chest. Her rather… ample chest.

She did not just think that.

Of course, it’s just her luck that the girl quickly takes note of where her gaze has dropped, and her lips curl in a smug smirk. “Sorry,” she drawls, not sounding sorry at all. “My friend’s wearing the same costume. I have to say, though – it looks better on you.” Well. It’s been a while since she’s been hit on in such an obvious, blatant manner. The girl is certainly not on the shy side.

“Thank you,” she says, mostly on autopilot.

“I’m Clarke.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” She’s not even lying. It was nice to have her arms around her while it lasted. The big kiss she’s landed on her cheek before realizing she was not the one she was looking for was just the cherry on top this whole encounter needed. She feels her lips twitch in an answering smile. “I’m Lexa.”

“Well, Lexa. Do you want to help me look for my friend? There might be a pumpkin cookie or two in it for you.” Clarke gives her a smile, and she just knows it’s the trademark one. The one that’s been practiced in front of the mirror and tried on at least one person before her. She’s also willing to bet this smile got Clarke in places she intended to visit. Strangely enough, she doesn’t find it repulsive. Maybe because it’s not the sleazy kind. Or maybe because it’s unfairly attractive, just like Clarke is.

She cocks her head to the right as she studies the crooked line of Clarke’s enticing smirk. “I’m allergic to pumpkin.”

Clarke doesn’t even bat an eye. “We’ll burn them.”

Lexa feels the beginnings of her own smile. “That’s not something I can say no to. You’ve found my weakness.”

“Don’t you mean kryptonite?” Blonde eyebrows waggle, and Lexa laughs.

“That’s Supergirl.”

“Ah.” Her new acquaintance doesn’t appear to be embarrassed. “Oops. I have to warn you, I don’t know much about superheroes, but I am eager to learn.” She shrugs her shoulder, grin growing wider. “You can even quiz me later.”

Lexa’s pretty sure quiz is a euphemism, but she finds she quite likes what it stands for. “Deal.” She offers Clarke her elbow, and the blonde takes it with a smile. “What does your friend look like?”

“Uh,” at this, Clarke seems to lose some of her confidence, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. “Like you? Tall, brunette, wavy hair – did I mention tall?”

Lexa doesn’t even try to hide her smug smirk. “There is no friend, is there?” She watches her huff.

“There totally is. Her name is…” Blonde locks bounce as Clarke looks around. Lexa’s smirk becomes a dazzling grin.

“I believe you owe me ten bucks.”

“Not fair,” Her fiancée pouts at her. But doesn’t let go of her arm. “I think I deserve a couple of points for originality. Role-playing is hard, okay?”

“Originality? Mistaking a girl for someone else? That’s the oldest trick in the book, Clarke,” she laughs. The sound dies down somewhat when she notices blue eyes narrow, not as playful anymore.

“Oh, and you’d know all about that book and the tricks in it, wouldn’t you?”

“Not anymore,” Lexa says, gently grasping her hand and tracing the ring on Clarke’s finger. That makes her relax, at least a little, and she bites her lower lips to stop herself from grinning. “Alright, I’m willing to forgive those ten bucks. Even though it was me playing along that got you as far as it did.”

“Excuse you?”

“Well, I distinctly remember being the first one to point out that I wasn’t the person you were looking for. It should’ve been you.”

“You don’t have to say something to convey it,” Clarke argues. “I had the ditzy look down. You only pointed that out because you could see it in my eyes.” Her smirk reappears, as smug as ever. “You know, before you looked down and never looked back up.”

Now it’s Lexa’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“Look, do you wanna get drunk and fuck me in a hotel room or not?” Clarke asks, rolling her eyes. Her gaze softens, however, when Lexa only blinks at her, with her smile fading. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she coos, then, taking both of Lexa’s hands in hers. “Do you wanna get drunk and make love to me in a hotel room?”

Lexa scoffs, but doesn’t reply, and Clarke immediately sobers up, stepping closer and winding her arms around her neck, heads touching. “I’m sorry. It sounded funny in my head,” she says, this time sincerely.

She nods against Clarke’s forehead. Still, she grumbles. “Roleplaying was your idea. I was perfectly fine doing the normal thing.”

Clarke stifles her chuckles. “Getting drunk and fucking me in a hotel room?”

Lexa sighs. “Yeah. That. I was also hoping you’d do some of the fucking, too.”

Her fiancée gasps, feigning indignation. “Lexa Woods! Are you calling me a pillow princess?”

“Don’t worry, I like it,” she says, earning herself a slap to the shoulder that’s only partly playful.

“That’s it. We’re leaving.” Clarke grabs her hand and determinedly storms off. But not before sending her a wink and a quick grin over her shoulder.

“Are we still roleplaying?” Lexa asks while Clarke plies through the crowd at the house party they are at.

“Sure,” Clarke says. Outside, they are met with darkness and crisp autumn air, and Lexa inhales, deeply, entwining their fingers.

“Alright, stranger,” she grins, and Clarke grins back. “Looks like your friend isn’t here. Maybe she went back to the hotel you guys are staying at?”

Clarke’s blonde hair is glowing under the bright moonlight, and her eyes are sparkling. “Maybe. Let’s check. Sometimes, she hides under the blanket, so we need to be very thorough in our search.”

“Clarke,” Lexa laughs, breaking the character. “If the next thing you say is my friend also likes to hide inside my vagina, I’m calling this off.”

“Oh, don’t worry, you’re the only one who likes to do that.”

“Alright, I walked right into this one.” She shakes her head, gripping Clarke’s hand tighter. “Let’s just go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “we’re both at this halloween party and you are SLOSHED and your friends ditched you, i can’t leave you alone??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out [my website](http://geralehane.com/) for more of my works!
> 
> and follow me on:   
> [tumblr](http://geralehane.tumblr.com/)   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thegeralehane)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/thegeralehane)
> 
> enjoy your read!

So far The Raving Halloween Extravaganza, as the Blakes proudly call their annual excuse to get wasted, is off to its usual wild start. Half of the cheesy decorations Octavia insists on making every year is already broken, there’s a passed out mummy on the front lawn, and Clarke’s already stepped into what she desperately needs to be squashed pumpkins. Twice.

 

This is not something to deal with sober. Usually, right now Clarke would be well on her way to joining everyone in the fucked up beyond belief land, but not this year. This year, she’s taking allergy medications that don’t pair well with alcohol, because her stupid body just had to completely overreact a week ago when she ate kiwi. Fucking kiwi. Who knew allergies could develop over time? And did it have to happen right before the drunkest holiday of the year?

 

Yes, she’s aware that’s St. Patrick Day. But Halloween is a close second. God, she should’ve just stayed home. And she’s definitely not the only one. Exhibit A: an insanely pretty and insanely drunk girl who practically falls out of the bathroom when Clarke goes to open the door, hoping to get several seconds of peace and relative quiet.

 

“Jesus!” Clarke manages to yelp before instinctively wrapping her arms around the girl and taking most of the fall.

 

The girl grunts. “No. ’m Lexa.” Green, hazy eyes narrow as she takes Clarke in, her gaze as scrutinizing as it can possibly be when it belongs to someone this sloshed. “Pretty,” she mumbles, making no move to get off of her. “Wa’s you name?” Perfectly plump lips curl in a giant, sloppy grin.

 

Calrke rolls her eyes, surprised to find her cheeks heating up. “Alright,” she says, pushing the girl – Lexa – off and climbs to her feet. As expected, her new acquaintance stays on the floor, staring at her with that same goofy grin and drunkenly sparkling eyes.

 

Great. She can’t just leave her here, can she?

 

Lexa’s grin grows larger when she bends down and grabs her arms, tugging her up. “Hey,” she breathes out, clearly trying to sound suave and sensual. Clarke has to admit, it almost works. If only she didn’t have trouble simply standing upright. This hallway is too narrow for this.

 

Clarke puts her arm around her shoulders, grabbing her waist, and holds her upright as she starts to walk. Much slower than she anticipated. The girl is surprisingly heavy – must be the lean muscles hidden underneath her flannel shirt. She did not expect her to be this… defined.

 

No. Bad Clarke.

 

Lexa seems to be thinking along the same lines as she giggles. “Nice.”

 

“No,” Clarke shakes her head at that. “No, this is not – we’re not…” she trails off, with another sigh, because Lexa’s giggling again, and it sounds cuter than it probably should. Now she definitely can’t leave her alone. The thought of someone else stumbling upon her and – no. She won’t even think about it.

 

“Do you remember who you came here with?” She asks, not really hoping for an answer. When it does come, she wishes she didn’t ask.

 

“They left.”

 

Clarke suppresses the urge to grind her teeth in muted anger. “Friends of yours?”

 

Lexa tries to shrug, which proves to be a bad ides because it almost causes Clarke to drop her. “Not really.”

 

“Clarke?” Thank fuck flashes through Clarke’s head when she hears Octavia call after her, sounding bemused. “Whatcha doing?”

 

She tries to turn around, but Lexa gets confused halfway through it and just gives up, sliding back down to the floor. Octavia’s eyes flick between the two of them, a silent question forming in them. Clarke goes first.

 

“Do you know her?”

 

“Not really,” Octavia shakes her head, looking at Lexa. “I think she came here with someone from the football team.”

 

Clarke snorts, remembering the way Lexa practically undressed her with her gaze mere moments before. “Right. We gotta get her home.”

 

*******

 

Lexa’s no stranger to waking up – actually, scratch that. She’s a complete stranger to waking up disoriented and, from the feeling of it, severely dehydrated. The very first thing she notes is the unusual harshness of the light streaming through the window, and she winces as she lifts her hand to shield her eyes from it. The very second thing is the unusual absence of pants.

 

The very third thing exits from the bathroom a second later, and she is pretty, blonde, and endlessly amused. And just as pantless as her.

 

Oh.  _Oh_.

 

Lexa hurriedly sits up in her bed, tugging her blanket up to her chin and groaning when her headache sets in. “I, uh,” she tries, her mouth dry for a different reason than her massive hangover. “Um. I. I’m Lexa.”

 

“Oh, I know,” the blonde drawls, leaning against the doorpost and crossing her arms over her chest. “You told me last night. Several times.” Her lips stretch in a slow, lazy smile. “You’re very cute when you’re drunk. Not gonna lie, it is a bit of an acquired taste, but once we got some of the alcohol out…”

 

“Oh, God,” Lexa groans, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. “I can’t believe I threw up in front of you.”

 

“Well, technically, I was behind you,” the girl corrects her, still smirking. It’s clear she’s enjoying herself. At the very least Lexa’s sure nothing happened between them last night. Besides the fact that the girl doesn’t look like the kind of person to take advantage of the state she was in last night, not many people would have sex with someone they watched puke. “Saving your hair.”

 

Lexa swallows. With how dry her mouth is, it’s a nearly impossible task. “Thank you,” she croaks out. “Not for the hair part – although thank you for that, too. But – for bringing me home. And staying to take care of me. I appreciate it.”

 

“Good,” the girl nods as her smile grows, and pushes herself off the doorpost. “Because you’re buying me breakfast and telling me why you got so shitfaced last night. And if you play your cards right, I might tell you my name,” she winks, and that’s when Lexa realizes that she does not, in fact, remember her name. Or if she even told her last night.

 

“That’s easy,” she says, clearing her throat. “I, uh, I don’t drink much, and my teammates made me this terrible cocktail…”

 

“Wait,” the girl blinks, “your teammates? You’re the first girl on the football team?”

 

“Uh,” Lexa lets go of the blanket to rub the back of her neck, and the girl’s blue eyes travel down, taking her form in before going back up to meet her gaze. “Yeah.”

 

“Huh. I should’ve guessed.” Before Lexa can question her remark, the girl grabs her jeans from Lexa’s chair and tugs them on. “You’re still buying breakfast.”

 

“Okay,” Lexa says, because there isn’t much else to say. “Can I shower first?”

 

“Knock yourself out. But not literally. We don’t want the repeat of last night.”

 

Lexa touches the back of her head, wincing when she finds a small, painful bump. Perhaps the hangover is not the only reason for her headache. “What the hell happened last night?” She asks, mostly talking to herself. But the girl still answers.

 

“I’ll tell you in exchange for some waffles.” Lexa’s eyes find hers, and she must look entirely too helpless and confused, because her gaze grows soft, almost gentle. “But nothing bad, I promise.” She pauses, seemingly thinking something over before smiling at her. “It’s Clarke, by the way. I’m Clarke.”

 

“Clarke,” Lexa repeats. “It suits you.”

 

The girl – Clarke – laughs. “You don’t even know me.”

 

“I know everything I need to,” Lexa argues.

 

Blue eyes twinkle. “Ah. I see your game’s coming back,” she says, making Lexa groan.

 

“I have a feeling I’m about to be embarrassed beyond belief.”

 

“Well,” Clarke shrugs, “I mean, I did spend the night and am about to have breakfast with you. So it’s not that bad.” Her tone is light, but Lexa notices her gauging her reaction. And so she smiles.

 

“Yeah,” she says softly. “It’s not bad at all.”

 

Maybe she should get drunk more often.


End file.
